Creo en ti
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Basada en la canción del grupo mexicano, Reik. Pensamientos de Darien en un momento crucial de su vida.


_Bien, aquí estamos. Prometí encargarme de usar esta canción de Reik llamada "Creo en ti"_ _para un Song fic y aquí está. Espero que les agrade mi idea._

_Librandome de responsabilidades:_

_Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen_

_Ni la composicion ni letra de la canción utilizada. Le pertenece al grupo mexicano Reik y a sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

**Creo en ti**

**~Song Fic~**

* * *

No hay necesidad de pensar mucho tiempo, para darse cuenta que Darien Chiba era una persona solitaria, bastante fría y huraña. Quizás la vida fue un poco dura conmigo, y me convirtió en esto; aunque siendo honestos, no sé si era así o yo creía que era así.

_¿Por qué tengo este complejo de existencia?_

Esa pregunta tiene una respuesta de dos palabras.

Serena Tsukino.

Digamos que estaba muy seguro de como era antes de que ese rayo de luz de luna invadiera toda mi oscuridad; cosa que ahora ya no tanto. Ella me dio una personalidad que no conocía, esa personalidad que llevaba años buscando por las noches.

La de un caballero enamorado.

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere_

_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé_

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor_

_Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré._

Esa niña de peinado extraño, que apareció en mi vida por culpa de un examen lanzado al aire, la misma con quien me cruzaba sin buscarla, como si el destino se empecinara en ponerla en mi camino.

Y así era, ella estaba destinada para mí, como un milagro del cielo. Unidos por un pasado que no fue, pero en un presente con todas las oportunidades de ser.

_Piel con piel_

_El corazón se me desarma_

_Me haces bien_

_Enciendes luces en mi alma_

Aunque en un principio nos matábamos con frases e indirectas, la niña dulce que apareció durante el noviazgo dio un gran vuelco en mi corazón; sus cálidos brazos rodeando mi espalda me hacen estremecer aún como si fuera el primer abrazo. ¿Realmente merezco todo ese amor que ella me da?

No importa que haga o que diga, ahí esta ella con una gran sonrisa esperando, se conforma con sólo una sonrisa o una palabra tierna –que salen sólo cuando estoy iluminado–

Quizás si muchos nos ven, pensaran que no la quiero, pero no es así. La amo más que a mi vida, sólo que no sé ser tan espontaneo ni tan demostrativo como ella. Pero eso no significa que no sienta.

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó_

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó_

_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer_

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_.

Los sueños de sufrimiento e incertidumbres desaparecieron, ahora son hermosos sueños del futuro, donde ella está a mi lado sin importar que pase a nuestro alrededor.

¿Quién imaginaría que encontraría en la pequeña cabeza de chorlito todas las armas para seguir luchando por mi vida? Todas las energías y fuerzas para no dejarme vencer por nada y luchar, luchar por este presente que se abre esta mañana frente a mí.

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro_

_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_.

Hoy aquí- después de miles de situaciones vencidas con esfuerzo de mi princesa- estamos apuntó de entrelazar nuestros caminos en uno solo. Donde empezaremos a caminar tomados de la mano hacia el futuro.

_Creo en ti_

_Y en este amor_

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_

_Que detuvo mi caída libre_.

Mientras la veo avanzar hacia a mí, tomada del brazo de su padre -que no luce nada de contento-, no puedo evitar agradecer una vez más a la vida, por darme un amor tan indestructible, que no pudo contra el tiempo. Por darme un amor que hace brotar cosas que nunca pensé sentir, que revivió mi corazón.

_Creo en ti_

_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás_

_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_.

Tomó la mano que me ofrece el señor Tsukino, mirándome fijamente.

—Cuida mucho a mi hija —me dice, y luego le quita el velo que cubre su tierna mirada, besa la frente de quien en minutos más será mi esposa.

—No se preocupe —respondí mirando los ojos llorosos de Serena—. Yo la cuidaré con mi vida —con aquellas palabras, se aleja de nosotros para sentarse al lado de su esposa, Ikuko.

—Darien —susurra mi rubia de ensueño, tratando de no soltar las lágrimas, lágrimas que sé muy bien que son de felicidad, de emoción—, al fin llegó el día.

Elevé su mano y le deposité un beso, luego miré sus ojos azules.

—Gracias Serena —ella me mira sorprendida—, gracias por demostrarme que puedo ser una persona diferente de la que creía.

—Ay Darien —sonrie de lado, corriendo la mirada hacia el altar—, yo no hice nada, éste eres tú realmente, no el otro que conocí cuando era una niña.

—Sí hiciste algo —vuelve a mirarme—, me diste un amor eterno en el cual creer.

—Pues, yo no lo hice sola —aprieta con fuerza, su fina mano contra la mía—, es un trabajo en equipo, mi estimado futuro esposo.

Esa pequeña realmente nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme, en solo unos cuantos años fue capaz de cambiar toda mi perspectiva de la vida, y no quiero imaginar lo que será ahora que compartiremos toda la eternidad, juntos.

Pero, como bien dijo ella.

Eso es un trabajo en equipo, algo que nosotros debemos ir descubriendo con el día a día.


End file.
